Guardian Angel
by Angel2003320
Summary: It’s been a year since Seto died. Tea has been mourning his death ever since hunting his killers and now she’s ready to join him.... ST one-shot


Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A.N.-This idea came to me when I was riding in the car and I decided to write it. It's another ST one-shot which are my favorites. This was originally a song-fic to "My Immortal" by Evanescence but I don't want my account to close so it isn't anymore. In this story Seto's a teeny bit OOC but that's because he's been with Tea a long time. :D Enjoy and please review!

Tea Kaiba knelt down by her husband's grave. It was a gray, depressing sort of day, the kind of day that makes you want to stay inside. "What a perfect day for Seto's anniversary," Tea thought sarcastically. Bitter cold tears rolled down her face as she pleaded in her heart for the umpteenth time for God to give her Seto back. When he had died, she had turned bitter and ignored even Yugi, her best friend. Seto had become the light in her life, her reason for living. Her life was devoid of light and happiness now that he wasn't there to make her laugh. All those emotions within her had died when he died. She longed to join him, to be with him again but she wouldn't rest until she found who killed him and pay them back tenfold for what they did to him. "They will pay," thought Tea savagely.

_Flashback_

_"Seto, stop that!" Tea giggled as he tickled her mercilessly for stealing his ice cream. "Stop," she laughed uncontrollably. "Not until you give me my ice cream back," Seto said with a hint of a smile on his face. "O-Ok," she thrust it into his face and then started running. Seto was stunned. Then, he started running after her. Tea was running, free like the wind away from her husband. Her flight was stopped by a pair of hands snaking around her waist and pulling her close. She found herself staring into a pair of bottomless blue eyes. She started licking her lips in anticipation of what was surely to come. Seconds passed of pointless staring, then, her wish was granted as Seto's lips met hers in a fiery kiss. His lips were covered in strawberry ice cream and she licked it off while kissing him at the same time. Mmmm, double sweetness! She loved kissing him. He tasted like dark chocolate, a little bitter but sweet all the same. She could smell his aftershave and that deep musky smell that seemed to follow him. She was in heaven and nothing could go wrong. _

_Suddenly, Seto fell limp in her arms. He toppled forward and Tea barely caught him. As she caught him she felt a wet spot sprouting from the back of his back. Blood! Tea felt her eyes grow in stunned horror. She looked around and she could see a large shadow back away, satisfied that he had completed yet another kill to add on to his largely growing record. Tea stood there in petrified silence until she could hear a faint but familiar voice calling her name. "Tea, Tea, listen. P-Please don't be sad. Don't cry. I-I love you and please don't cry," Seto said faintly as he left, leaving Tea alone on the deserted street. _

_End of Flashback_

She had hunted his killers for a year and she still couldn't find them. She was a zombie of revenge. Night and day she hunted his killers and only stopped for food, sleep, and visiting Seto's grave. She lived only to hunt them down, and when she found them, and then she would join Seto in Heaven. But she was tired, so tired. She couldn't live without him, wouldn't...

Standing several meters away, Seto stood under the dark shadows of a tree, staring at the lonesome, somber figure clothed in black. Every day she came here to pray for him and everyday he watched her. It hurt him to see her like this. He ached to hold her, to comfort her, to run his fingers through her silky hair. He wanted her to smile that bright smile of hers. But, she couldn't see or feel him. She was of the living and he of the dead. He could only watch silently and pray that God would keep her safe.

"Seto, why did you leave me? Why did you leave me all alone? I can't go on like this. I can't!" she called out desperately, tears streaming down her face. "It's torture. I wake up everyday and I look for you in the bed. Then, I realize that you're not there and it's like a knife is stabbing me in the heart. I see you everywhere I go. I see you sitting in the limo with me. Everything that's blue reminds of your deep ocean blue eyes. I need you. I can't live like this anymore. It's too much. I can't. I just CAN'T." Tea broke down right then. She cried. She cried like she never cried before. On Seto's funeral she hadn't cried. She hadn't believed that he was gone. Now she cried for the loss of a lover, a husband, and a friend. She cried for Mokuba, and his loss of his brother and most of all, she cried for Seto, the man she loved and couldn't live without.

Seto couldn't stand it. He couldn't watch her and not be able to help her through her pain. Then, a bright light seemed to engulf him and lift him into the heavens. A thunderous voice spoke, "Seto Kaiba, you have been called before the Council of the Gods. You have been assigned to help another through their grief. Your assignment is Tea Kaiba. You will be her Guardian Angel. You may speak to her only when she is in grave danger or when she is so sad she could kill herself. Protect her and don't let her die." Seto could see in the council member's eyes compassion and he then knew that their love had touched the hearts of the Gods. The council member's voice got farter and farther away as Seto was dropped behind Tea.

"Tea, get up!" a soft voice crooned to her from behind. It couldn't be. She was hallucinating, like the times when she could feel him run his fingers through her hair and when she could see him smiling at her. "Tea, get up!" the voice said, still soft but more urgently. She was frozen on the spot. Could it be him? Had the gods heard her pleas? Turning her head slowly, she saw him. He was smiling at her, beckoning to her. "Seto!" Tea exclaimed and launched herself at him. He felt so real. Solid, unlike a hallucination at all. They clung to each other like the other person would cease to be real if they stopped.

He held her closely, as if she would run away if he didn't. "Tea," he whispered into her hair. They stood there for a long moment, comfortable and happy in each other's arms. Seto broke the hug first. "Tea, I know you've been thinking of suicide but you can't. This past year I hated to see you like that. You're obsessed with finding my killers but you have to put it behind you. Look forward. Mokuba needs you; he's already lost his brother. He needs you, his only family." Tea nodded and her eyes filled with more tears. "I can't put it behind me. I need you like I need to breathe. I can't live without you," she said softly. She stared at him just to make sure he was real. He was back. Seto was back but she knew that he would leave soon. She knew that he could only stay so long and so she held on tighter to him, burying her face in his chest. "Tea, look at me," Seto ordered. She slowly lifted her head to look into his beautiful eyes. "You can't go on like this. Pretend that I had never happened into your life. Live like the Tea Gardener I met and fell in love with. Your friends hate to see you like this. They don't want you to become what I used to be, distant and cold. Your brightness and happiness changed that. You can't go back into the past. I'm dead, there's nothing you can do to change that and if you die because of me, I'll never forgive myself."

Tea knew what she had to do now. Seto's words had made her realize what she had to do. She had to stop mourning and missing him. She had to be strong and face life. It gave her hope and also sadness at what she had to do but she would be a lot happier if she could put the past behind her. There was nothing she could do anyway.

"Seto, will you watch over me? Will you be with me, even if I can't see you?" she softly questioned. "Of course, I'm your Guardian Angel," Seto replied, kissing the top of her head. He smiled and then he was gone. Tea was left holding empty air. She smiled for the first time in a year and left the cemetery.

_Epilogue_

_The Kaiba Mansion_

"Mokuba, are you home?" Tea yelled through the echoing mansion. She trudged up the stairs and peeked into his room. "Mokuba, why are you crying?" she asked. Mokuba was curled up into a ball, crying softly into his pillow. She picked him up and carried him to the bed. "Mokuba, I know I haven't been the best sister this past year but I promise you, I'll be the best sister anyone can be from now on." He lifted his head and looked into her eyes; he knew she was telling the truth. He didn't know what had happened at her daily visit to the cemetery but he was glad that it had happened. "Now, go to sleep now Mokuba." She tucked him in and then got into her own bed. As she drifted off to sleep she thought, "Thank you, Seto. I'll never forget you but now I've moved on."

_I'll always watch over you, Tea..._


End file.
